


Sweat Slick Silk

by DreamingState



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, BONUS POINTS if you can guess the Free Space, Biting, Blowjobs, Body Worship, Dimilix NSFW Bingo (Fire Emblem), Dimitri's hands, Edging, I rarely post fic so I had to get a bingo in one go, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Fixation, Shameless PWP, This one was actually beta'd thank you VERY much, slight cringe for flavor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingState/pseuds/DreamingState
Summary: Felix thought he was just making a joke about the lingerie stand in the market. He didn't intend unlock a new kink, but here they are.Just more proof that Felix will do anything to take and keep Dimitri's attention.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35
Collections: Dimilix NSFW Bingo





	Sweat Slick Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic in the same year? Surely you jest. But no, I was inspired by the Dimilix NSFW bingo, the card for which is here:  
> https://twitter.com/dmlxNSFWbingo/status/1293748832984092673
> 
> This is just an effort to get a bingo in one go, so it's just shameless PWP smut. Enjoy!

“Boar,” Felix muttered, his face burning with embarrassment.

Here he was, laid almost bare upon the king’s sheets, to all appearances a prize already won. _‘Like a bride,’_ he couldn’t help but think, as he was done up with lace and silk. When they’d passed the curtained stall in the market, Felix had intended it to be a joke when he’d pointed out the wispy garments on display. _“Remember the Dancer’s uniform Byleth made me wear? Can you imagine me with these?”_ He’d expected a reaction for sure at the suggestion of his body so revealed, but hadn’t quite considered quite how _red_ his lover would flush at the thought.

And, well, Felix himself didn’t quite think he would be able to work up the nerve and sneak back to the location on his own, and spend his hard earned money on a set that even he had to believe was beautiful, but Felix was still covetous of Dimitri’s looks, Dimitri’s affections, and anything that could garner his complete and utter attention was something that Felix couldn’t help but willingly submit to.

The look on Dimitri’s face was entirely worth it. The moment he had walked into his chambers and seen Felix lying there with his black hair a curtain around his head, he hadn’t moved. Felix couldn’t help but feel a little silly, and he pressed his knees together. He wore black silk stockings that reached up to his thighs, edged with black lace, and then attached to a tiny silk undergarment by garters, all of which clung tightly to his body and left him feeling almost more exposed than if he’d been completely naked. Dimitri for his part, finally _groaned,_ and moved away from his spot at the door.

“Felix,” he said, speaking his name like it was holy.

Shivers ran over Felix’s skin, and he felt his blush grow deeper.

“Don’t just stand there, Boar. Get over here and… warm me up.”

 _Oh Sothis_. It had sounded sexy in his head, but now that he had spoken those words, he felt nothing but mortified. He turned his head away and started to curl in on himself, but suddenly, Dimitri had his hands around Felix’s legs and pulled them apart.

“ _Look at you_ ,” Dimitri said, and instead Felix looked up at his lover.

The sight took his breath away.

He didn’t think he’d ever get used to the affection and adoration he saw in Dimitri’s eye every time he caught his gaze. The loving. The _longing_ , even when they were just feet apart. Felix may have dressed himself up for Dimitri’s benefit, but Dimitri was truly the stunning one here. Even with the bags of tiredness from endless responsibility under his eye and socket, even when his hair was a mess because he hadn’t bothered to retie it back, even when he grumbled with frustration and frowns, Dimitri was beautiful.

Felix let his legs fall apart and fought the urge to cover his face with his hands, as if just the look of Dimitri would set him on fire, yet Dimitri looked at him the same way. It was addicting, it was delicious, this tide that endlessly pulled them together. Already, he was tenting in his undergarments, the slick silk hiding nothing from Dimitri’s hungry gaze. His king’s eye narrowed with desire as he ran his hands up and down Felix’s thighs, massaging him into comfort.

Felix sighed and shifted his hips up, pressing into his lover’s grip.

“Dimitri,” he said, and let his eyes flutter shut.

Dimitri’s hands roamed from his thighs to his hips, and skated over where Felix wanted him most to press over his bare belly instead, then up to knead his chest, and back down again. He was touching him so _carefully,_ as if he’d break, as if he was precious, and it was making Felix lose his mind.

“What are you doing?” Felix asked, and bit his lip. He could feel how flushed his skin was, likely all the way down to his navel, and Dimitri just kept _petting_ him.

“You’re beautiful,” Dimitri replied. “You deserve to be worshiped.”

_Sothis._

“ _Stop!_ ” Felix cried, and threw his hands over his face. “I don’t understand how you can be this embarrassing in bed!”

Dimitri’s hands left him, and Felix was about to complain before he felt them on his wrists, prying them from his face. Those _hands,_ large and warm despite the gloves, completely enveloped his wrists and then some. He opened his eyes and caught Dimitri’s gaze, the expression in his eye deep and affectionate.

“I love you, Felix,” he said, and Felix wanted to flee, but there was nowhere to go. He was feeling too much, overflowing his senses, and the depth of his emotions was almost enough to undo him.

“I… you too, Boar.” That was as much as Felix could get out.

Dimitri chuckled and pressed his hips forward, showing that the king was every bit as hard as Felix was, and Felix _gasped._ His back arched and he canted his hips up to greet Dimitri’s pressure.

“So feisty, yet so eager,” Dimitri said with an indulgent smile. “That’s part of what I love about you.”

Before Felix could consider a reply, Dimitri dropped his head and sank his teeth into the join of Felix’s neck and shoulder _hard._ Felix let out a cry and clamped his legs around Dimitri’s hips, forcing them to rut together as a tidal wave of sensation washed over him.

“ _Dima!_ ” he cried, writhing as Dimitri fucked his hips against him.

Over and over, they pressed against each other like horny teenagers, desperate for release. But just when Felix thought he’d come from that alone, Dimitri stopped, let go, and leaned back. Felix growled in response, reaching out with his legs to try to draw his lover back, but Dimitri took his thighs in his hands again and pressed him down.

“Not so fast,” Dimitri said, raising an eyebrow. “I’m not going to let you finish that quick.”

“Then just make me come again,” Felix shot back. “You know you’re good for it.”

Dimitri just laughed.

“Not yet, my love,” was all he said, and then had the audacity to _get off the bed._

Felix was right about to launch himself off and fight him, but then he saw that Dimitri was just shucking off his own clothing, and he stilled.

And Felix was still hard, and wanting, and there was a noticeable wet spot on the front of his silk garment. The undergarment was likely already ruined, so if he wanted to do this again, he’d have to purchase more to spare. And oh, wasn’t that a thought. Wouldn’t that be something to potentially escape into gossip, that Duke Fraldarius not only shared the king’s bed (he’d long since given up on attempting to keep that secret) but also wore silk garments to bed to excite His Highness. The thought made his cock twitch where it was pressed against his abdomen by the silk panties, and he shuddered. As much as he liked to pretend otherwise, he loved to be loved, and loved to be _kept_ and _fucked_ like Dimitri’s toy.

“Hurry up,” he grumbled, and bent one of his knees to show his lover a new angle of his body wrapped up in lace.

Dimitri only laughed at him, and while Felix would normally be irritated, now he was just full of itchy impatience. Impatience that bent and _cracked_ as Dimitri’s hands fell on his chest again and dragged down… down… down… slid over the swell of his cock and past it down his thighs. Dimitri settled between them- and nuzzled his face into Felix’s groin. Dimitri licked his cock through the silk, and Felix’s entire body jolted with the sensation. His thighs jumped up to clench around Dimitri’s head, but Dimitri merely took them in his hands again and pressed them down so they lay flat. Dimitri then turned his attention away from where Felix wanted it most- and ran his tongue over the expanse of Felix’s naked thigh, where the stockings and panties didn’t quite meet. Felix was about to ask what he was doing when Dimitri bit into the meat of his left thigh, and Felix could only yell with pain and pleasure. Somehow, the skin there was more sensitive than his neck, and he felt the clamp of the boar’s teeth all the way up his spine and in the heat of his gut.

“D-Dima,” he whispered, as Dimitri turned and did the same to his other thigh, leaving matching bite marks in his skin. Felix could only sob. “T-touch me, Dimitri.”

And touch him he did, as Dimitri licked all the way up his cock through the silk. He nuzzled and sucked at the head, before sucking down the shaft of him, all the while keeping the wet silk trapped between them. It was so much. Felix writhed, feeling like a live wire as Dimitri seemed intent to tease him with his mouth alone. The heat, the friction, the smooth feeling of Dimitri’s tongue through the fabric, it was just enough to drive him over the edge-

But then Dimitri _stopped._ Somehow, he knew how near Felix had been to his orgasm and had pulled back just before. Felix _howled._

“What the fuck is wrong with you, boar,” he growled. “I was so close.”

“I know you were,” Dimitri replied with a smirk.

It was maddening. Felix reared back one of his legs with the intent to kick Dimitri in his smug face, but Dimitri simply grasped his ankle and bit into Felix’s calf muscle, and Felix _keened._ His eyes darted to where Dimitri had bit, and saw a jagged hole had been torn into the stocking, and blood was welling where the king’s teeth had penetrated.

“You beast,” Felix groaned and let his head fall back.

So many scars he wore from the war, yet Felix was not convinced that his lover hadn’t left more on his skin from the force of their lovemaking. Dimitri always loved to dig into Felix’s pale skin, whether it be making divots in his thighs or worrying at his nipples. When they broke apart, Felix would be savaged by bruises and marks that took several baths to wear the soreness out of them, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Felix sighed and cried out Dimitri’s name again, pushing his legs to fall open even more to entice Dimitri to take him.

Dimitri, for his part, simply grabbed Felix roughly by the hips and flipped him over. Air flew from Felix’s lungs with a whoosh, and while he gathered it back, he arched his back and tilted his hips in invitation. He felt Dimitri’s hands on his thighs, and he whined, digging his teeth into the blankets while his hands flexed, preparing himself for the force of Dimitri’s attention.

He was not disappointed when he felt Dimitri’s teeth take the edge of the garment that covered him, and simply _ripped_ it apart.

“That was fine silk,” Felix grumbled, but the way his hips moved betrayed just how sexy he found that action.

Dimitri pressed a kiss to the tender spot just beneath Felix’s hole, and he jerked in surprise. It was just a light touch, teasing, and it was driving Felix insane.

“Boar,” Felix cried, burrowing his head in the sheets. “Just take me already. I can’t stand it.”

“I’ll take you in whatever way I want to, my dear Felix,” Dimitri replied. “You’re _mine_.”

Then, and only then, did Felix feel the touch of oiled fingers against his hole. Dimitri must have fished a vial out from under the mattress while Felix was otherwise distracted, which he often was once he’d gotten into bed. The king had fished vials all over his quarters, and those belonging to Felix, as well as both of their offices, and even a store room near the training grounds. Anywhere Dimitri felt like he needed to stake a claim on his lover, the agents meant to smooth the process were squirreled away. Felix would complain, but truly there was nothing more attractive than Dimitri’s desire from him being so great that he could not stand to be hindered by something as small as lacking oil.

Dimitri pushed only a single finger in at first, but Felix groaned and fucked himself back on it.

“You know I can take more than that,” he said, and Dimitri laughed and pushed two more in.

Even that much was not enough. Unless the king were to shove his entire fist in, it couldn’t compare to the weight and girth of his massive cock. But Dimitri took delight in torturing him. Rather than shove his brutish length right in, he took time and care to stretch Felix anew, as if they didn’t do this often enough that the effort hardly mattered. Dimitri still moved his fingers reverently, as if savoring every one of Felix’s moans, as he scissored his fingers deep within Felix’s body, and stroked his inner walls.

“Dimitri,” he gasped, and lost himself to the rolling rhythm of Dimitri’s fingers sliding within him.

It felt so good, sinfully wonderful, but he wanted more, and he would have it.

As if Dimitri sensed that he was at his limit, Dimitri pulled his fingers back and Felix felt the head of his cock against him. Before he could push in, however, Felix kicked his hips back and forced the weighty head slip in enough to make them both groan.

“Ah, Felix,” came Dimitri’s grunt. Felix felt one of his hands dig into the tangles of his hair, whereupon he pulled Felix’s head back in a sharp motion. With his other hand, Dimitri gripped Felix’s hip and drove himself in to the hilt, meeting no resistance. They really did do this too often, and Felix never knew if this time would be the one to break him, but he couldn’t resist, couldn’t get enough.

He was so _full,_ filled up in a way that nothing else could, joined so deeply with his lover in a way that nobody else could ever feel, and it was addicting.

Then Dimitri gave a sharp thrust, and Felix’s eyes crossed.

His moans became wanton and unrestrained as Dimitri moved within him. The pleasure was greater than the rush of battle, greater than the thrill of the dance of blades and words and featherlight touches on his wrist as they caught each other when they sparred, there was nothing that felt more wonderful than having his king burrowed within him, and taking his pleasure as he would.

Dimitri thrust again, and again, punching deeper inside his gut, and Felix lost track of time after that. He felt, he moved… Dimitri bit deep into his shoulder as he used him, and Felix cried. Tears streamed down his cheeks as they joined together again and again.

“Dimi-, Ah, Ah, Dima-!” Felix’s voice was forced out in sharp gasps, met by the deep, grumbling, almost bestial groans his lover made. His cock was so hard and it jolted with each thrust, still caught within the confines of the remaining silk. After a time, Dimitri seemed to realize this and let go of his hair to release Felix’s length and stoke it in his callused palm. As if this was permission he was finally given, Felix screamed his climax and splattered his come upon the sheets below.

Felix whimpered Dimitri’s name once more, and then fell silent but to groans as Dimitri continued to thrust until finally, finally, Felix felt the spreading warmth in his stomach that was his lover’s own release. Dimitri kept himself aloft for only a moment before he collapsed on top of Felix, whose knees gave out and sent them sprawling into the bed, sweat slick and dizzy. They breathed together for a while, Dimitri’s length still within him, tied together in post coital bliss. Felix reached out and took Dimitri’s unsullied hand in his, twining their fingers together as if in an even more intimate embrace.

When he finally caught his voice, Felix could only grumble.

“You owe me another set, Boar,” Felix growled, and Dimitri only laughed.


End file.
